The Chosen One Chronicles: Lawless (Preview)
by ml101
Summary: Episode tag for Lawless. (Well technically a re-telling of Lawless to fit the chronicles). AU. Obi-Wan/Satine. Part of a Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One.


Author's Note: Yeah, I wasn't able to handle the recent episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and my friend (a solid fan, and a hard shipper) demanded me to write Lawless that coincides with the Chosen One Chronicles. Bare in mind (if you've read the previous stories under COC) that this takes place far ahead in Obi-Wan's life (Obi-Wan isn't even a padawan yet in the stories), where I would have hoped to explain a lot of things. So think of this as a preview, in a way of what is to come to the Chosen One. And a preview of Lawless when it comes to the COC Series. (Besides, this is just the beginning of it.)

Yes, I know I'd be better off updating Visions but it is almost done and again, I just had to get this out of my system and I hope it satisfy my friend who has threatened me with physical harm if I do not write anything that will help him/her.

So here it goes. With the usual notes from the previous stories:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY and has occurred already in this chapter.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

*There are three important Jedis chosen by the Force. The Chosen One, The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix (Prophecy can be found in the last chapter of Origins)

Additional notes (so people can understand some of the things going on):

*Rowi Star WAS the Jedi Council's padawan (which makers her a padawan as well of Obi-Wan Kenobi). She is knighted some time in the time-line of Star Wars: The Clone Wars

*The 'No-Attachment' rule was modified to a Jedi will have no romantic attachments with another Jedi. The Council knows about Anakin and Padme, as well as Obi-Wan and Satine.

*Rowi Star has 4 light sabers (shorter than your usual light saber). 2 glow white, the other 2 glow like the Darksaber.

*Rowi, Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka know who the Chosen One is.

I think that pretty much clarifies a lot of things. :)

* * *

_The duchess was trying to release whatever hold there was around her neck but she knew it was futile. She was being suffocated by a Force hold by the dark creature taunting the person she holds dear to her heart. How could she have not seen it was a trap for him? She shouldn't have sent that distress signal, she should have sent it to the Senate or whoever else, not to him…it was her fault that he would suffer._

_The invisible Force brought her forward and in the path of the black saber the creature brought out and it hit her square in the chest. She could feel her life fading but then she saw his face._

"_Remember, my dear Obi-Wan…" Satine whispered, bringing her hand to touch his face one last time. "I loved you, always." Satine looked at his blue-green eyes._

"_I always will."_

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!"

Rowi sat upright on her bed, screaming. She made herself concentrate on where she was. She wasn't in the Mandalore throne room or even on that planet. She was currently on Coruscant, in the apartment she shared with her father, her annoying brother and the padawan under the latter's care.

Master Yoda had summoned her father out of the blue and he had yet to return.

Rowi shifted to the side of the bed, her head in her hands.

Someone rushed inside her room and knelt beside her.

"I thought you were staying at Padme's apartment tonight, Anakin?" Rowi asked, her head still in her hands. The vision she had seen was on repeat inside her head. She had never seen a false vision and when she sees something as tragic as what she had seen earlier, she would find a way to stop it, just as she found a way to bring back her father from Ventress' hands.

"Good thing I changed my mind," Anakin replied, still kneeling in front of Rowi. He touched her arms and shook them gently. "What happened Rowi? I could feel the the emotion from you. What did you see?"

Rowi sighed and brought her head up to face he young Knight straight in the eye. "We need to get to Madalore, ASAP, Ani."

Anakin looked at 'sister', confused written all over his face. "What did you see, Row?"

"Something I want to prevent Anakin. We have to go."

* * *

It wasn't hard to deduce that Obi-Wan had answered the distress call from the Duchess of Mandalore even with the approval of the Council or even from the Senate. The Jedi Master would do everything in his power to come to the aid of the woman he loves.

When Rowi had informed the Council of her vision, the Jedi did not need telling twice before thinking of a plan of action. Anakin and Rowi were immediately on a star ship headed to the neutral planet, hopefully in time to stop a tragic event from happening.

The event was not at all Duchess Satine's death, but the possibility of the Chosen One's identity being revealed. Such an emotional event such as a death of someone dear almost led to the identity of the Chosen One being revealed during the Crisis in Naboo where Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn lost his life, and when Jedi Knight Siri Tachi also passed away.

Anakin and Rowi needed to get there in time. The Chosen One's life was at stake, and at the same time, the Dark Phoenix' life was at jeopardy. Rowi didn't know for sure if Satine was her mother or not…she was in conflict whether it was Siri Tachi or the duchess but Anakin pointed that she acted more like her father in the first place that it was hard to pinpoint who her mother was.

Rowi Star (Kenobi) was the Dark Phoenix, one of the legendary Jedi that was prophesized to help bring balance to the Force, apart from the Chosen One. Out of the three, she leads the hardest life. This is because whenever the Force feels like the Universe needs her, she is reborn (or in this case, born earlier than her time) to serve the Force. The Dark Phoenix is supposed to be the child of the Chosen One, and yet the Force believes that the Dark Phoenix needs to aid the Chosen One as well.

The last Jedi, the Power Wielder, holds an immense power and control over the Force, one that can rival the Chosen One's. He can mask the Chosen One's Force signature and is seen as a bait to lure out the Sith so that they cannot pursue who the real Chosen One is.

The Dark Phoenix and the Power Wielder rushed to their destination hoping that they would not be too late to save their friends.

"Anakin, hurry!" Before they landed, Rowi had seen some member of the Death Watch pulling what looked to be a Jedi (holding a light saber gave it away) towards the Mandalore throne room, the setting of her vision. "It's taking place now. We have to stop this!"

Anakin jump out of his seat and raw towards the doorway of the ship, Rowi hot on his heel. He was glad that there weren't any guards or members of the Death Watch that stood in their way. He did not know where the throne room was but he felt for Obi-Wan's Force signature and he focused on that.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's signature stronger as he ran towards wherever her was held but then the two Jedis were hit with two other signatures and Anakin immediately recognized one as Savage Opress but the other one…it was familiar. Anakin didn't have the time to stop but his surprise was still evident to Rowi.

"Ani, what is it?" Rowi asked, keeping up with the older Jedi.

"The other signature beside Savage Opress…it's Darth Maul."

Rowi did not need to hear it twice, she run ahead with a new found drive. That monster was the one that took her father's master, the creature who made her father take a responsibility that shouldn't have been his, the monster who would take the life of her mother….no, she would put an end to Darth Maul, once and for all.

"_I never planned on killing you but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi!"_

Rowi didn't know how she managed to do it but she grabbed the duchess using the Force, out of harms way. Anakin, coming into the room, a second later, disarming the members of Death Watch. Obi-Wan was immediately by their side.

"She suffered a minor burn from the saber," Rowi explained as she placed the duchess gently on the floor. "But she'll be alright."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Bo-Katan arrived, gun aimed at the two brothers. "I'm assuming the ship left open in the hanger is yours then jedi?"

Anakin shrugged. In all honesty, he didn't bother to secure the ship once he and Rowi had arrived. All thoughts were on Obi-Wan and reaching him in time.

"More members of Death Watch are coming," Bo-Katan said. "You need to go."

"Go, master." Rowi said, standing up and facing the Zabraks. "We'll handle this."

Obi-Wan looked at each of his previous padawans and reluctantly nodded. His thoughts went back to a mission he had with his previous master a long time ago. A mission in which he himself had offered to handle the men who were responsible for hurting Tahl, a Jedi close to Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan had told his master to get Tahl to safety as he fends off the men. Obi-Wan carried Satine and he and Bo-Katan ran towards the hangar.

Anakin already had ignited his light saber, as Rowi made to stand next to him.

"You've grown Skywalker," Maul said, as he continued to sit in the Mandalore throne as things before had transpired. "But no matter what happens, I will have my revenge against Kenobi."

Savage at this point activated his own light sabers as Darth Maul stood and brought out his light saber along with the darksaber.

"_You should go, Anakin."_

Anakin looked at the younger Jedi beside him. She hadn't spoken the words out loud but through the bond they shared, unusual because bonds are formed between Master and Padawan but a bond was formed between the two with all the challenges they had faced together.

"_What are you talking about? No way am I leaving you to fight this two."_

"_We need to get both of them out of here as soon as possible. You're the pilot, start the ship and I'll get there in time."_

"_Rowi…"_

"_Go!"_

Anakin hesitated but the glare that came from the Dark Phoenix made his mind up for him. He de-activated his light saber to the surprise of Savage Opress and ran after Obi-Wan and the others.

"Do you honestly think you can handle the two of us alone, young Jedi?" Maul taunted, as he stepped closer to Rowi.

"Do you honestly think I'll let you get away with what you almost did?" Rowi asked, her arms crossed in front of her, not even taking out her lightsabers. "You are an idiot Maul if you're thinking you can defeat me."

"I may have been out of touch with the world but I am sure I can beat a meager Jedi Kngiht who is full of herself."

"You couldn't even defeat a Padawan back in Naboo," Rowi replied, as she grabbed two of her lightsabers and activated them, both glowing the same way as Maul's darksaber, to the surprise of the Zabraks. "And that's the thing, you don't know who I am and you are in for a battle."

She sprang forward, not her usual tactic. Rowi was known to wait for her attacker to strike first but this battle was different. She needed to end the Zabraks reign once and for all.

* * *

His ship docked and he made his way to where his previous apprentice was. Maul was a promising apprentice, one that he had envision to help him conquer the whole Universe. He did not count on the skill of a young Jedi padawan, and the death of his apprentice on the hands of this young Jedi.

_It was a puzzle as to how his plans seem to go wary when it came to Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was a distraction but not necessarily troublesome. He could not waste effort into thinking about the Jedi Master when he should be focusing on the previous Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. The true candidate to be his apprentice, the real person who will help him conquer the Universe._

_As he exited his ship, he took two members of the Death Watch by a Force hold and made his way. His apprentice was sure waiting for him and the Zabrak had not wasted anytime to make himself stronger. He was going to deceive his old master._

_But Sidious knows all this. He was the one that taught Maul in the first place. Even though he already had an apprentice, Maul would still be off use to him._

* * *

Rowi pushed both Maul and Savage against the wall, hard enough for them to get disoriented.

She had felt his arrival and he was getting close. They needed to leave and fast. She ran towards the hangar, her heart racing. Did he arrive because he had felt the Chosen One? No, he wasn't able to break the shields. Sidious was here for his old apprentice and not for her father. No, he was safe.

For now.

Rowi ran faster and saw Bo-Katan firing her blasters against members of the Death Watch.

"Where are they?" Rowi asked, deflecting a few blaster bolts.

"Skywalker is trying to start your ship, Obi-Wan brought Satine to your ship's medical bay," Bo-Katan replied, firing at the closest enemies at her sight.

The fighting continued on until members of the Death Watch managed to bring down a ship containing members of Bo-Katan's men and just as it went down, Anakin's ship arrived near them. Rowi deflected more attacks aimed at her and jumped on the open bridge.

"Go back to your Republic and tell them what's happened." Bo-Katan said, as she continued to fire her weapons, not looking at the younger Jedi.

"That would likely lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore." Rowi countered, deflecting more blaster bolts aimed at her.

"Yes, if Maul will die." Bo-Katan fired back, finally turning around to face the Jedi. "But Mandalore will survive. We always survive. Now go."

"I can't just leave you here!" Rowi argued back. "You're outnumbered."

"You need to get her to safety and medical attention." Bo-Katan pleaded. "Please, make sure she lives."

Rowi looked at the former lieutenant of Death Watch, the main reason why Satine was ousted in the first place.

"I may disagree with how Satine leads Mandalore," Bo-Katan replied, whilst continuing to fight the renegade Death Watch under Maul. "But I still do care for her."

"You're Satine's sister, aren't you?" Rowi asked, but it was a more of a confirmation.

Bo-Katan's expression softened, although Rowi did not see this.

"I'll make sure she's alright." Rowi finally said, and ran up to the ship, taking her place at the cockpit.

"What took you so long?" Anakin said, bringing the ship out of the docking bay and hopefully to safety.

"She was Satine's sister." Rowi said, focusing on helping fly the ship. Anakin glanced her way but then proceeded to stir the ship out of Mandalore. "What if we weren't supposed to save Satine, Anakin? What if she's my mother?"

"You're doubting yourself now?" Anakin replied, not looking at her 'sister'. "Focus on that later, we have bigger issues."

"You don't know half of it." Rowi replied, remembering the other Sith that had arrived on the planet.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin pried. He couldn't focus on flying the ship with every word that came out of Rowi's mouth. "You better tell me now because I can't concentrate on flying this thing."

"You never concentrated when it comes to flying, Anakin." Rowi countered back, a smile forming on her face. "I'll tell you once we're out of Mandalore."


End file.
